Friends? Can We Be More Than That?
by rosemarryisqueen
Summary: Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah bersahabat sejak masih gumpalan darah dalam rahim ibu masing - masing, seantaro sekolah juga tau mereka seperti toilet dan dudukannya. Tidak bisa di pisahkan, tapi suatu hari Taehyung menyatakan cinta pada Jungkook mengakibatkan Jungkook marah besar! #vkook #taekook #jungkook #taehyung


Rumah yang bersebelahan. Sekolah yang lama. Kelas yang sama, bahkan menjadi mereka menjadi chairmate sepanjang sejarah sekolah Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka sudah bersahabat entah sejak kapan, bahkan mereka sudah lupa. Sepertinya sejak mereka berdua masih berbentuk gumpalan darah di rahim ibu masing - masing?

Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. Siapa yang tidak kenal pasangan fenomenal itu? Walaupun mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan kata sahabat, semua orang tau Jungkook milik Taehyung dan Taehyung milik Jungkook.

Di tambah kepopuleran mereka berdua sebagai anggota osis, Taehyung sebagai ketua seksi seni dan Jungkook sebagai ketua seksi olahraga.

Big East High School adalah sekolah yang sangat populer di Seoul, bahkan ketika ada pentas seni acara tersebut ramai nya sudah seperti konser idol. Murid - murid dari sekolah lain datang untuk menonton. Hal itu tidak luput dari kepopuleran siswa - siswa Big East juga.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menjadi samgat sibuk akhir - akhir ini karena mereka memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar atas pentas seni yang akan segera dilaksanakan.

Hari ini adalah H-1 pentas seni, semua orang sudah pusing dan tegang menjelang acara begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

Selain sebagai ketua acara bersama Taehyung, ia juga harus tampil. Sebenarnya semua anggota osis harus menampilkan acara karena daya tarik pentas seni mereka memang berada di acara - acara yang di berikan oleh para murid. Tidak ada bintang tamu, semua murni hasil karya siswa.

" Kau terlihat jelek. " itu Kim Seokjin atau Jin. Dia adalah wakil ketua osis. Jin berada 1 tingkat di atas Jungkook dan Taehyung.

" Sangat - sangat jelek. " tambah Min Yoongi, sama dengan Jin mereka satu angkatan disini Yoongi menjabat sebagai bendahara.

Tugas Yoongi lah yang mengurus segala keuangan untuk keperluan acara - acara osis, ia juga yang menarik uang kas dari para anggota osis. Sejak Yoongi menjadi bendahara tidak ada yang berani membayar uang kas tidak tepat waktu. Tentu saja karena mereka semua masih sayang nyawa, Yoongi sangat galak. Jika kau menolak kau akan terus di katai dengan mulut pedas nya sampai kau membayar.

" Aku selau cantik apa adanya. " balas Jungkook tidak berniat meladeni.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Semua orang juga sudah pulang, hanya sisa anggota - anggota inti seperti mereka salah satunya.

" Bertengkar dengan Taehyung? " tebak Jin.

" Lebih buruk dari itu. "

" Ia menyatakan cinta pada mu? " Yoongi langsung mendapat point 100 jika ini adalah kuis di kelas guru Song.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pekan olahraga yang mana adalah sebelum puncak acara pentas seni. Sebelum Jungkook turun ke lapangan tadi siang, Taehyung tiba - tiba menahannya,

" Aku mencintai mu. "

Jungkook kira ia terkena halusinasi karena cuaca terlalu panas, tapi Taehyung mengguncang - guncang bahunya membuat Jungkook tau itu nyata.

" Gila ya? Kita sudah seperti saudara, bodoh. "

" Bagi ku sudah tidak sejak kita kelas 1 SMP. "

" Lalu mau kau apa? "

Taehyung diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, ia bingung juga mau menjawab apa karena Taehyung mengatakan perasaannya mendadak kepada Jungkook tanpa persiapan. Ketika melihat siswa - siswa dari sekolah lain yamg memuja kecantikan dan ketampanan Jungkook secara terang - terangan membuat Taehyung sangat kesal, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ketika melihat Jungkook, Taehyung langsung mengatakannya.

" Sebagaimana apa yang kau mau, Kook. "

" Mau ku? Jauhi aku. Aku tidak bisa bersahabat dengan orang yang mencintai ku. "

Jungkook langsung meninggalkan Taehyung setelah itu.

Diamnya Jungkook sudah cukup untuk Yoongi dan Jin.

" Aku heran pada mu, kenapa harus marah sih? Taehyung hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur pada mu. " cerca Yoongi.

" Tadi Namjoon memberi tau ku, ia kira Taehyung sakit karena wajahnya sangat pucat dan lesu ternyata penyebab penyakitnya adalah diri mu. " Jin berputar - putar di ruangan osis membereskan tumpukan berkas - berkas.

" Aku marah karena ia diam - diam mencintai ku! Selama ini ku kira kita sahabat, bahkan ia sudah seperti saudara kandung ku! " Jungkook berkata frustasi. Ia sangat marah dengan Taehyung.

" Loh bukanya karena kalian sahabat sudah lama, kalian sudah tau baik buruk dari sisi masing - masing? Jadi jika kalian pacaran bukan hal yang akan sulit? " tanya Jin.

" Justru karena kita sahabat aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau kita putus? Masih untung jika putus nya secara baik - baik, kalau tidak? Misal jika aku selingkuh atau Taehyung yang selingkuh? Hancur semua. "

Yoongi bersiap pulang merapihkan tas nya, " Dasar bodoh. "

" Apa?! Aku tidak bodoh!! "

" Yes, little brother. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Taehyung sama sekali ya? "

" Justru dengan sikap mu yang kekanakan seperti ini kau bisa membuat mu kehilangan sahabat mu. " tambah Jin.

Setelah itu Jin dan Yoongi pulang duluan, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih tetap dalam pendirian nya.

Jungkook itu keras kepala. Pokoknya Jungkook yang paling benar.

" Aku bisa gila! Kim Taehyung sungguh bodoh! Manusia teridiot di dunia!!! "

' BUGH '

Sebuah bantal menabrak wajah Taehyung di lempar oleh sahabatnya, Park Jimin.

" Bacot. "

" Kau jahat sekali! Aku sedang patah hati tau! "

" Memang dia menolak mu? " tanya sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Kim Namjoon si ketua osis.

" Tidak secara gamblang bilang ' tidak aku tidak mau menerima perasaan mu ', tapi dari kalimat Jungkook bisa di simpulkan iya. " jawab Taehyung lesu, ia tidak mau sebenarnya mengingat tatapan Jungkook tadi yang penuh amarah.

Selama seumur hidup bersahabat dengan Jungkook baru satu kali dia menatap Taehyung seperti itu, yaitu ketika mereka masih umur 5 tahun. Taehyung mengambil paksa balon Jungkook yang Jungkook baru dapat dari badut di taman sejak itu Taehyung berusaha tidak membuat Jungkook menatapnya seperti itu lagi karena rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

" Aku tidak menyalahkan mu, tapi coba kau pikir mungkin Jungkook masih kaget? " tanya Jimin.

" Sebaiknya kau segera memperbaiki ini, jangan sampai hubungan persahabatan kalian ikut berakhir. " kata - kata Namjoon di angguki Jimin.

Akhirnya acara yang di tunggu - tunggu semua orang. Penampilan dari para anggota osis. Jimin sudah bernari konteporer di iringi Yoongi yang bermain piano. Sekarang giliran Namjoon dan Seokjin mereka membuat semacam acara lomba memasak. Bisa di pastikan Jin yang menang, jika Namjoon yang menang itu pasti Jin hanya mengalah karena tidak mau membuat Namjoon malu.

Jungkook mondar - mandir di backstage, ia tidak merasa gugup sama sekali sebelum tampil, ia malah ingin cepat - cepat tampil. Menunggu tepuk tangan dari para hadirin, di puja siswa - siswi dari sekolah lain, di sorot lampu menjadi pusat perhatian. Ah, Jungkook merasa seperti beyonce jika sedang tampil.

Memang, dasar diva.

" Hey. " Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook.

" Mau apa kau? "

" Aku merindukan mu. "

" Menjijikan. "

Taehyung tertunduk lesu, padahal biasanya Jungkook akan dengan senang hati membalas perkataan Taehyung dengan kata - kata yang sama juga.

Orang - orang berlalu - lalang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka berdua. Tentu saja mereka menarik perhatian, Taehyung terlihat lesu dan Jungkook terlihat sangat marah. Siapa sih yang tidak kepo dengan salah satu siswa eksis di sekolah?

Taehyung semakin sedih ketika akhirnya bagian Jungkook tampail, ia meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa sepatah kata apa pun.

Suara musik mulai terdengar bercampur dengan jeritan para penonton.

Seperti nya Taehyung tau lagu ini deh...

Ketika Jungkook mulai bernyanyi, hati Taehyung semakin terasa retak

You say you love me, I say you crazy

We're nothing more than friends

You're not my lover, more like a brother

I known you since we were like ten, yeah

Apa Jungkook benar - benar hanya menganggap dirinya saudara?

Don't mess it up, talking that shit

Only gonna push me away, that's it!

When you say you love me, that make me crazy

Here we go again

Taehyung mengintip dari balik panggung sedikit. Jungkook benar - benar bernyanyi dengan penuh emosi.

Don't go look at me with that look in your eye

You really ain't going away without a fight

You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite

I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times

Taehyung mau nangis, tapi gengsi karena banyak orang.

Haven't I made it obvious?

Haven't I made it clear?

Want me to spell it out for you?

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

Haven't I made it obvious?

Haven't I made it clear?

Want me to spell it out for you?

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

F-R-I-E-N-D-S

Jika ada yang mendengar bunyi sesuatu pecah itu adalah hati Taehyung.

Song: friends - Anne Marie

" Kau sangat kejam. " Jin menggeleng tidak percaya ketika Jungkook kembali, tidak ia sangka Jungkook akan menyindir Taehyung sampai seperti itu.

" Biar dia tau diri sedikit! "

Namjoon terkekeh lalu menghampiri mereka berdua, " Kau akan menyesal setelah ini. "

Akhirnya giliran Taehyung tampil, ia sudah siap di atas panggung sambil membawa gitar.

I was wonderin' 'bout your mama

Did she get that job she wanted?

Sell that car that gave her problems?

I'm just curious 'bout her, honest (ooh-ooh)

Ha? Taehyung membalas Jungkook nih ceritanya? Ibu Jungkook memang kemarin melamar kerja di suatu hotel, tapi belum ada kabar.

Know you're wonderin' why I been callin'

Like I got ulterior motives

Know we didn't end this so good

But you know we had something so good

Iyalah, kan Taehyung sendiri yang membuat persahabatan mereka berakhir buruk!

So I'm wonderin'

Can we still be friends? (ah-ah)

Can we still be friends? (ah-ah)

Doesn't have to end (ah-ah)

And if it ends, can we be friends?

Can we be friends?

Can we be friends?

Song: friend - Justin Bieber

Hmm, bisa tidak yaaa?

Alunan gitar Taehyung tiba - tiba berubah. Taehyung ternyata meremix dua lagu menjadi satu.

Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Apaan sih, tadi seperti ngajak kembali berbaikan lalu menjadi teman lagi, tapi sekarang?!

" Kau hanya takut dengan diri mu sendiri, Jungkook. " Yoongi menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan.

Yoongi pikir dia buta? Di kelas mereka saat kelas kosong pernah menonton film ' Friends With Benefits ' beramai - ramai. Film itu mengisahkan kedua sahabat yang jatuh cinta, lalu Jungkook dan Taehyung masuk. Mereka berdua sebenarnya mau menaruh buku - buku karena di suruh oleh guru Kim, tapi begitu melihat film apa yang mereka tonton, Jungkook memberikan semua buku nya kepada Taehyung lalu langsung kabur keluar.

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind

Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like

Tidak. Jungkook tidak seperti yang Yoongi katakan!

" Akui saja kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Taehyung lebih dari sahabat, tapi tidak sadar karena kau sudah terlalu lama bersama Taehyung. " Jimin ikut berkomentar.

Suatu sore Jimin pernah mempergoki Jungkook dan Taehyung di ruang osis. Saat itu Jungkook merengek sangat lelah dan ngantuk lalu Taehyung dengan baik hatinya menggendong Jungkook pulang.

Padahal semua juga tau Jungkook itu berat. Liat saja otot - otot di tubuhnya, sedangkan Taehyung? Bukan menghina Taehyung juga sih, Taehyung kuat menggendong Jungkook, tapi jika Jimin jadi Taehyung ia tidak akan mau.

Siap - siap encok iya.

" Diam kalian semua! " kesal tau di ocehin terus! Kenapa semua orang membela Taehyung sih!

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just want to know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

" Nih, coba bayangkan kalau Taehyung pacaran dengan gadis atau pria lain. Taehyung mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya tidak kepada mu lagi. Kau rela? "

Kali ini ucapan Jin tidak bisa Jungkook sangkal. Tentu saja tidak rela! Melihat Taehyung lebih memilih Minnie ( anjing husky milik Jungkook ) di banding pemiliknya saja Jungkook sudah kesal! Bagaimana dengan manusia?!

" Itu kan karena dia orang paling dekat dengan ku! "

" Tidak ada sahabat yang cemburu dengan sahabat nya seperti kau dengan Taehyung. " ucapan Yoongi membuat mereka mengingat saat masa orientasi di bulan Agustus.

Mereka semua bertugas mengurus orientasi anak kelas 10. Saat pembacaan surat cinta ada seorang siswi bernama Rose yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung.

Saat itu juga Jungkook yang di kenal sebagai kakak pembina paling lucu dan ramah mengamuk. " Mau sekolah atau jadi jablay?! "

Itu kata - kata terkejam Jungkook sepertinya.

Anggota osis lain tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa karena jika mereka membela Rose, Jungkook akan semakin jahat lagi mulutnya.

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind

Jungkook juga kangen Taehyun kok sebenarnya. Aneh jika ada sesuatu yang hadir setiap hari dalam hidup mu lalu tiba - tiba suatu hari menghilang begitu saja.

All I know is we said hello

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain

And everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace

All my days, I'll know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Song: everything has changed - Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran

Iya, memang sejak kemarin segalanya sudah berubah. Perasaan Taehyung, perasaan Jungkook, hubungan mereka.

Oke, Jungkook kalah, tapi gengsi Jungkook belum kalah.

" Menikmati acara? "

Entah bagaimana Taehyung bisa menemukan Jungkook di antara kerumunan orang - orang. Acara sudah hampir selesai. Mereka semua sedang menunggu kembang api.

" Hm. "

" Maaf, jika kau tidak suka dengan perasaan ku. "

Jungkook diam saja, ia tau Taehyung akan membahas ini.

" Tapi serius. Semuanya berubah, aku tidak melihat mu seperti dulu saat kita masih belajar naik sepeda roda dua. Seiring waktu berjalan, aku menyadari aku mencintai mu. "

" Ku tanya sekali lagi, kau mau apa? "

" Apanya apa? " Taehyung malah balik bertanya bodoh.

" Bodoh sekali sih kau! Ya kelanjutan hubungan kita lah! " Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung.

" Aduh, sakit sekali! " Taehyung memegang bahu yang di pukul Jungkook, beneran sakit nih!

" Eh? Masa sih? Tidak keras kok? Mana mana? " Jungkook menarik bahu Taehyung lalu memeriksanya.

Ketika Jungkook sibuk sendiri, Taehyung memperhatikannya. Ia sangat suka jika Jungkook seperti ini. Sejak dulu mereka bersahabat, perhatian yang Jungkook berikan sangat berharga karena Jungkook biasanya cuek. Apalagi Jungkook itu anak paling bungsu membuat Jungkook manja dan selalu ingin di benarkan.

" Aku maunya sih kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak tau kau mau atau tidak. " tangan Taehyung meraih pipi Jungkook membuat ia terpaksa menengok.

Jungkook diam, Taehyung sudah sangat siap jika Jungkook memakinya lagi, tapi Taehyung tidak akan siap jika persahabatan mereka kandas karena masalah ini.

" Jika tidak juga tak apa - apa, aku akan move on mungkin mencari Rose. Ingat kan anak kelas 10 itu? "

' BUGH '

Bahu Taehyung di pukul lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan lebih sakit.

" Sialan, aku belum menjawab! Kau tidak boleh dengan Rose! Aku tidak suka dengan gadis murah ini! "

" Hei! Kenapa malah marah? "

" Dengar jawaban ku dulu makanya! Baiklah, kita coba. "

" Coba apanya? "

" Aku jadi ingin menonjok muka mu sekarang, Tae. Coba pacaran lah! "

Ejubile.

Sumpah nih?

Taehyung bengong sebentar lalu menarik wajah Jungkook menciumnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu kembang api di mulai.

Mereka berciuman di bawah langit penuh cahaya warna - warni yang indah.

Akhirnya persahabatan mereka naik tingkat.

" Aku tidak bilang aku mau di cium dengan mu. " kata Jungkook setelah Taehyung melepasnya, walaupun Jungkook berkata seperti itu wajahnya memunculkan rona kemerahan.

" Kau bilang kita coba menjadi kekasih, nah sekarang adalah percobaan pertama. Sepasang kekasih sudah sepatut nya berciuman. "

Cih, lelaki kardus.

" By the way, apakah itu ciuman pertama mu? " tanya Jungkook penasaran soalnya kan mereka selalu bersama selama ini. Jika Taehyung sudah pernah ciuman dengan siapa coba?

" Bukan. Itu yang ketiga. "

" Apa?! Siapa yang pertama dan kedua?! "

Taehyung menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tak gatal, akhirnya rahasia Taehyung terbongkar.

" Pertama ketika aku menyadari untuk pertama kalinya aku menyukai mu lebih dari sahabat. Kau sedang tidur waktu itu. "

" Astaga, itu saat kita masih smp?! "

Sialan, Taehyung kurang ajar.

" Lalu yang kedua?! Kalau kau jawab dengan Rose aku akan membunuh gadis itu! "

" Tidak! Dengan mu juga! Ini minggu lalu ketika kau tidur karena kelelahan, aku menggendong mu pulang ke rumah lalu ketika menidurkan mu ke kasur, aku tidak mau minta maaf karena kita sudah jadu sepasang kekasih. "

Dobel, sialan.

Untung mereka berakhir pacaran! Kalau tidak! Jungkook tidak akan tau keperawanan bibir nya sudah di colong dua kali!

" Nah, sekarang kita sudah pacaran. Aku bebas mencium mu kapan pun aku mau! "

Sebelum Jungkook mengoceh, Taehyung sudah meraup kembali bibirnya.


End file.
